


Jack Of?

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Jack Of?

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Character/Pairing:** Samantha Stephens/Darren Stephens, Clara, Endora 

**Rating/Warning:** G/K

**Words:** 194

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 10\. Everyone knows you didn't do it on purpose.

**Jack Of?**

“Oh! What have I done!” Aunt Clara said.

“You turned my husband into a … jack o lantern.” Samantha said.

“I was trying to turn him into a ‘jack of all trades’. That is what he was wishing he was before I said the spell.” Aunt Clara sat on the sofa and put her face in her hands. “I am hopeless.”

“I think he looks better that way.” Endora said with a chuckle.

“It’s all right, Aunt Clara. **Everyone knows you didn't do it on purpose.** ” Samantha glared at her mother. “What was the spell you used?”

Aunt Clara held out her hand and a book appeared. She opened it up to the page she wanted. “This one. Oh! That isn’t what I said. Oh dear. “

“What did you say?” Samantha asked.

“I don’t remember.” Aunt Clara shut the book.

“Leave him that way. Tomorrow is Halloween he will come in handy.” Endora said.  

“I remember! No, that’s not it. I will try Samantha.” Aunt Clara promised.  “But your mother is right. He will come in handy. He’s rather scary, don’t you think?

Endora laughed.

“This is not funny, Mother.” Samantha said.

 X

 


End file.
